L'idée tordue de Tsunade
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Quand Tsunade s'ennuie, tous ses chûnins payent les pots cassé! Hétéro psy, Homo physique, vous comprenderez en lisant!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens!**

**Comment ça va? **

**Voici ma nouvelle fic. **

**Titre: L'idée de Tsunade**

**Auteur: Parait que c'est moi qui écrit tout c'est torchon parut sous mon nom... mais si j'étais vous j'y croirais pas...**

**Couples: Un peu tout et n'importe quoi... hétéro psy et homo physique (vous comprenderez en lisant).**

**Disclamer: Les...Les...Les perso ne sont pas à moi... (TSUNADE: Nan, il sont à moihahahaha! MWA: Help... TT.TT)**

**Donc voilà bon...**

**TSUNADE: Je viens squater...**

**MWA: Et pourquoi je te prie?**

**TSUNADE: J'ai mon nom dans le titre, alors, j'ai un droit de participation!**

**MWA: Help... Bonne lecture...**

**Prologue:**

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais! Tu te plains toujours de tout et de tout le monde, à croire que tu n'aimes rien ni personnes!

- Galère, m'embête pas, j'ai pas envie de me bouger, je suis fatigué. Fout moi la paix Ino. Si tu veux bouger, va voir Lee.

- C'Est-ce que je vais faire! Salut.

- Galère…

Shikamaru Nara et Ino Yamanaka se sont disputé une nième fois. Rien à signaler d'autre…

Un peu plus loin:

- Good Morning Sakura-Chan!

- Naruto! T'es encore en retard!

- Hn…

- Oh et… Salut Sasuke…

- Bon, je crois qu'on est au complet, allons-y.

On dirait que l'équipe n°7 a quelque chose de prévue… Suivons les pour voir…

- Tenez, Naruto, Sasuke, voici vos pique-nique, on va commencer à manger, avec un peu de chance Kakashi-Senseï arrivera avant qu'on ait fini.

- Mouais je parierais pas la dessus.

- Moi non plus, mais tu as raison Sakura-chan, mangeons!

Apparemment ils ont prévu de pique-niquer. Donc rien d'inhabituel en somme. Passons aux autres.

- Ki… Kiba-kun, qu'est-ce qu tu fais percher sur ce mur, avec le nouveau senseï de Naruto?

- Hein… Euh… Hinata, euh je…

- Nous nous instruisons jeune demoiselle, mais nous pouvons vous montrer si vous le souhaitez…

Ah, ça c'est Kiba, Hinata, et Jiraya… Et maintenant Kiba cogne sur Jiraya pour avoir fait des avances à Hinata… Rien d'anormal donc. Allons voir plus loin.

- Chalut Shino? Crunch curunch, Cha va?

- Hn.

- Tu fais quoi?

- Rien.

Bon là encore, pas grand-chose, Shino qui dit rien, et Chôji qui mange.

Voyons du coté de Suna…

- Kankuro! Rends moi ma brosse! Ne coiffe pas ta poupée avec!

- Gaara! Dit à ta sœur de me foutre la paix!

- Mmh? Pardon? Vous m'avez dit quelque chose?

Ici, Temari et Kankuro se disputent alors que Gaara, complètement à coté de ses pompes regarde dans le vide. Je ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à l'habitude…

Bien, et que fait Neji?

- Tenten, as-tu vu Lee?

- Mmh, oui, je crois qu'il est parti avec Ino… Je vais finir par croire qu'il sont ensemble!

- Concentre toi Tenten, l'entraînement n'est pas fini.

- Oui Neji.

Bof… C'est pas intéressant…

C'est bien ce que je pensais, depuis qu'Orochimaru à cassé sa pipe, les chunins ne font plus rien… Je vais les bouger un peu… Niarf, je vais bien m'amuser.

**TSUNADE: Tu as vu le peu de participation que j'ai! ça a interret à changer!**

**MWA: Pour virer la vieille, faïte le 1, pour que l'auteur se tire une balle, faîtes le 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: l'idée de Tsunade

**Coucou!**

**Salut les gens, ça va? **

**Titre: L'idée de Tsunade**

**Auteur: ... On en a déjà parlé au précédent chapitre je crois... mis j'ai comme un doute, donc, c'est moi!**

**Couples: Vous allez vite comprendre!**

**Disclamer: Les perso sont à... (TSUNADE: Moi! MWA: Non, j'allais dire à Masashi K. Mais bon...)**

**Reviews: **

**Tecil: Bah merci! Je note, je note! Je crois que tu m'as vexée, je vais te bouder pour la suite de l'histoire na! (TSUNADE: Tu vois bien que personne ne t'aime! MWA: Relis bien la review... TSUNADE: Sale gosse! Et le respect des anciens! MWA: Tu vois, Naru à raisons quand il dit que t'es une vieille! TSUNADE: grr!)**

**Tsume: Mon amie! enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend! TTTT. Merci pour ta review, et je ne suis pas le genre à perturber mes habitude! (TSUNADE: Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour les sages! MWA: Toi! Sage! Laisse moi rire! Tu vas conduire Konoha à la ruines avec tes conneries! )**

**Stellacel: Merci. bonne lecture! (TSUNADE: Tu vois que tu sais aussi faire sobre! MWA: La ferme!)**

**MWA: Voilà voilà, Bonne lect...**

**TSUNADE: Si l'on veut encore me virer, je fais enfermer l'auteur!**

**MWA: Même en m'enfermant tu ne pourra arrêter mon talent! (chui modeste des fois, je me fais peur!)j'écrirais avec mon sang sur les mur de la cellule!**

**TSUNADE: Ha, ne me fais pas rire, toi qui mes un pansement pour une toute petite goute de sang... **

**MWA: C'est parce que c'est estétique! Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 1: l'idée de Tsunade…**

Tsunade avait convoqué tout les Chûnin de Konoha, et leurs professeurs. Ceux de Suna était également là.

- Voilà, j'ai trouvé que vous vous ennuyiez en ce moment, alors je vous ai organisé un… Jeu. Pendant quelques jours, vous échangerez votre place, votre vie, votre famille, vos caractère, et vos physique avec un autre. C'est moi qui choisi!

- La vieille a encore trop bu…

- Je t'ai entendu Naruto.

Le dit Naruto ce prit un parchemin dans la figure…

- Tiens, lit plutôt les échanges de personne.

- Bon d'accord:

Neji remplacera Hinata

Hinata Naruto (Oh mais c'est moi!)

NarutoSasuke (Quoi! Jamais de la vie!)

SasukeSakura (Sa-su-ke!)

SakuraIno

InoLee (nyaah ah ah! Grosse sourcils!)

LeeKiba

KibaChôji

ChôjiShino

ShinoKankuro

KankuroGaara

GaaraShikamaru

ShikamaruTemari

TemariTenten

TentenNeji.

- Bien, passons aux professeurs. Vas-y Naruto.

- Bon:

KakashiAsuma

AsumaKurenaï

KurenaïIruka

IrukaGenma

GenmaGaï

Gaï Anko

AnkoKakashi

- Voilà, tout le monde à son double, alors c'est parti, vous avez une semaine… Je veux un rapport à la fin! Comme à une mission en solo.

Tout les chunins, et leurs professeurs quittèrent le bureau de l'hokage.



Le lendemain matin…

Neji l'avait noté. Il devait le faire. Sinon, ça allait tout chambouler son emploi du temps. Mais ça risquait de faire bizarre. C'est donc hautement perturbé qu'il parti pour chez Tenten.

Une fois arrivé, il frappa à la porte, c'est Tenten qui ouvrit.

- Bonjour…

- Tenten… Je… Je t'aime!

Tenten le regarda comme on regarderait un alien, puis elle déclara:

- Euh… Hinata… Ça va?

- Hein?

Puis soudain il se rappela, il était dans le corps d'Hinata, il devait se comporter comme tel.

- Euh… Excuse moi Tenten-san! Euh… Je vais y aller!

- C'est une bonne idée… Rentre chez toi, et prend une bonne douche froide. Ça ira mieux après…

Hinata (Neji) partit en courant, pourquoi l'hokage avait-elle eu une idée aussi tordue! Elle était devenue folle!



Naruto se réveilla dans le manoir Uchiwa. Tout lui revint en tête. Un immense sourire lui éclaira le visage. Il allait rendre la vie de l'Uchiwa infernale. Rendons donc l'idée tordue de la vieille amusante!

Il sorti donc en ville, où il croisa… Naruto!

- Mais c'est moi!

- Euh… O… Ohayo Sasuke-kun…Comment vas-tu?

- Ah ouais! Salut Hinata!

- A… Ano… Je suis Naruto…

- Naruto est pas si gentil avec Sasuke-baka.

- …

Naruto se rendit compte de sa connerie, il venait de s'insulter lui-même. Il éclata de rire, puis se souvint que Sasuke ne riait jamais. Il arrêta puis regarda Naruto (Hinata) et:

- Pff…

- Euh… Sa…Salut Sasuke…

Sasuke (Naruto) partit dans l'autre sens, se maudissant d'avoir dû être aussi méchant avec lui-même et avec Hinata.



Temari (Shikamaru) traînait dans les rues de Konoha, quand elle croisa Kakashi, elle se souvint que c'était Asuma. Elle le salua poliment, et en tant que Temari, elle poursuivit sa route. Elle croisa Shino qui se goinfrait de chips. Elle le rejoignit, et ils allèrent s'asseoir son un arbre, tranquillement.

Tenten (Temari) était sorti pour s'entraîner, mais elle ne connaissait pas trop le personnage qu'elle était sensé incarné, et ne connaissais pas c'est habituelle Jutsus. Elle décida donc d'aller la voir au manoir Hiûga. Tenten prenait son rôle très à cœur. Elle avait été perturbée le matin même quand Hinata lui avait déclaré son amour. Qui était dans le corps d'Hinata déjà? Elle le demanderais à Neji (Tenten).

Elle alla donc chez les Hiûga. Une bonne lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Neji… Je suis un membre de son équipe.

- Bien… Je vais vous conduire à lui…

Tenten (Temari) et la bonne partirent rejoindre Neji (Tenten). Neji se retourna et parut perplexe devant elle-même. Puis elle salua:

- Bonjour Tenten… Comment vas-tu?

- Euh… Bien…

Le bonne se retira.

- Euh… Que fais-tu ici… Temari, c'est ça?

- Eh bien je suis venu te demandé quel sorte de jutsus tu utilise habituellement?

- Ah oui… Tu ne te souviens pas?

- Si mais comme ça fait longtemps, peut-être as-tu changé de technique…

- Non.

- Bien… Je vais te laisser t'entraîner… Le Byakugan ne doit pas être simple à maîtriser.

- Non… Mais ça va.

- Bien… Ah! Oh fait, tu sais qui est dans le corps d'Hinata?

- Hein? Euh… Oui. Je crois que c'est Neji… Pourquoi?

Temari sourit…

- Pour rien, pour rien… Bon salut Ten… Neji…

- Ouais… Salut… Et si tu a des problème avec mon corps ou ma vie, viens me voir.

- D'accord. Merci. Salut Neji.

Tenten (Temari) quitta le manoir. Elle croisa alors… Son propre corps…

- Salut Tenten…

- Euh… Salut… Temari…

Tenten (Temari) était légèrement perdue, elle venait de se saluer elle-même. Qui était dans son corps déjà? Ah oui, c'était ce fainéant de Shikamaru. Galère, comme il le disait si bien…

- Euh… Dit moi Temari… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais où est Hinata?

- Hinata, ou son corps?

- Euh.. Hinata.

- Chez Naruto. Ou en train de traîner, comme Naruto…

- Bien je te remercie.

- Au fait qui t'es toi?

Tenten (Temari) qui se préparait à repartir, se retourna brièvement et déclara d'un ton moqueur…

- Je suis la propriétaire de ce magnifique corps… Salut… Le faignant…

Et Tenten (Temari) partit le sourire au lèvres.



Sasuke avait la méchante habitude de dormir en caleçon. Il connaissait mal l'appartement de Sakura, la veille, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait un grand miroir devant le lit de cette dernière. Donc en ce levant, il se regarda instinctivement dans le miroir…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sasuke était rouge de honte. Il venait de voir les seins de Sakura, il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux. Il maudit l'hokage de leur avoir apposé un sceau pour garder leur métamorphose durant toute la semaine. Sasuke partit prendre une douche froide, quand soudain il eu une illumination…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sasuke était tétanisé, pourquoi avait-il eu le corps de sa meilleure amie?



Sakura se regarda dans le miroir, comme tout les matin, et elle vit Ino. Elle se souvint de l'idée tordue de l'hokage, et sourit machiavéliquement, elle allait pouvoir connaître tout les secrets de sa meilleure ennemi. Elle était excité comme une puce.

- Voyons voir, oh oh oh… Nya ah ah! Ino porte des soutif rembourré! Ah ah! Quand tout le monde saura ça! Je suis une amie indigne! Niarf niarf!

Ino (Sakura) continua de rire toute seule, quand Kiba (Lee) arriva à la fenêtre.

- Salut Ino! Comment vas-tu?

Kiba (Lee), s'approcha sensuellement (comme Kiba peut le faire), et attrapa Ino (Sakura) par la taille, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser quand…

- Oh Kiba calmos! Je sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ino, mais là c'est Sakura!

- Oh… Je suis désolée Sakura… Je…

- D'ailleurs, qui t'es?

- Euh personne!

Kiba (Lee) partit en courant sans demander son reste. Ino, la vraie, lui avait fait promettre de ne parler de leur relation à personne! Il fallait qu'il la retrouve.



Lee (Ino) se réveilla et se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Qu'il aimait ce corps! Il était beau, rien qu'à lui… il adorait ça! Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, Kiba arriva chez lui.

- AAAH! Kiba, qu'est-ce tu fous là!

- Je suis venu savoir qui possédait mon corps… Alors c'est qui?

- Lee? C'est toi?

- Oui, et toi, t'es qui? T'as vu comment tu te mates dans le miroir, espèce de pervers!

- Lee! C'est moi! Ino!

- Ino! Justement je te cherchais!

- Pourquoi?

- Ben je me suis planté, et j'ai été te voir, chez toi…Mais, c'était Sakura… heureusement je doute qu'elle m'est démasqué… Mais ça craint, elle risque de se renseigner pour savoir qui je suis. On est mal Ino…

- … Le mieux, c'est d'aller lui en parler, de lui faire promettre de ne rien répéter… Elle devra accepter, car alors elle aura Sasuke pour elle toute seule. Mais, plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai envie de toi!

- Je vois ça, mais, il y a comme un problème… Nous sommes deux homme… Physiquement j'entend… Donc… Euh…

- Merde!

Lee (Ino) et Kiba (Lee) se regardèrent, puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, pour s'embrasser passionnément…



Gaara (Kankuro) se réveilla, il entendit comme une voie dans sa tête, merde, il se rappela que Gaara discutait souvent mentalement avec Shûkaku, il se mit donc à causer avec le démon de son frère. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas de lui parler de tout les sentiments intimes de Gaara.

- Et alors, il aime beaucoup Naruto, il trouve même que Naruto est parfait, mais il ne l'aime pas par amour, en vrai il est amoureux de…

À suivre…

Shûkaku est dans le corps de Gaara, mais dans l'esprit de Kankuro. En gros les deux peuvent dormir…

**TSUNADE: Laissez des reviews, sinon l'auteur se verra contrainte ne pas se vider de son sang dans ssa cellule, èé se serait dommage quand même!**

**MWA: Sadique! toujours la même chose, taper 1 pour virer la vieille, et pour que je m'use les doigts sur les mur de ma cellule taper 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: A chacun ses secret!

**Bonjour bonjour...**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu deux/trois problèmes de connexion et...**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi... (Bizarre l'autre furie n'est pas là... elle a du se planter avec le changement d'heure...)**

**Reviews:**

**Kitkat: Vala la suite, bonne lecture!**

**Tsume: Les corps ont été distribué en fonction des couples a venir... tu t'en doutais!**

**Bonne lecture à tous...**

**TSUNADE: Bouhouhou! **

**MWA: Qu'estqui y a?! **

**TSUNADE: Un lecteur à dit que j'étais une femme exceptionnelle! J'suis trop contente! **

**MWA: -.-'; Vi... c'est tout?**

**TSUNADE: Snif, oui...**

**Chapitre2: à chacun ses secrets…**

Ino (Sakura) et Lee (Ino), discutait de manière assez… particulière disons…

- Tu sors avec Lee depuis trois mois, et tu m'en a jamais parlé?! Je suis ta meilleure amie Ino! Et il a fallu attendre que ton mec fasse une gaffe pour que tu m'en parle! T'es vraiment dégueulasse!

- Écoute Sak… Euh… Ino…, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, et je te connais, tu te serais empressée d'en parler à tout le monde… J'ai tord? Je ne peux pas te confier quelque chose parce que tu vas en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, qui en parlera à quelqu'un de confiance, qui… Tu m'a comprise. Et ça je ne pouvais me le permettre!

- Pourquoi? T'as honte de ton mec?

Lee ne répondit pas et la regarda avec un air perdu…

- Attend In… Lee… Ne me dis pas que tu as honte de ton petit ami?!

- Je sais plus… Je suis perdue Sak… Ino… Aide moi…

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes?

- Je ne sais plus… Tu sais quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble Lee, enfin Kiba… Et moi, c'était juste une histoire de sexe, puis ça a évolué, maintenant on va au cinéma, au karaoké, on se balade… Mais notre relation est majoritairement axé sur le sexe, alors… Maintenant qu'on peux plus… Enfin, tu sais… Ben je ne sais pas si on va rester ensemble…

- Je remarque surtout que c'est excellent pour vous deux…

- Comment?

- Ben oui In… Lee, c'est un test pour voir si votre relation peut durer malgré le manque de sexe… C'est un test d'amour!

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis sure… D'ailleurs, je pense que c'était le principal but de Tsunade-sama, nous tester… En plus de s'amuser…

- Si tu le dis…

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en souriant.

- Dis donc, tu dis des chose vachement sensé quand t'es dans mon corps…

- Hé!

- Je plaisante… Enfin… Presque… Allé ciao Ino, je vais essayer de trouver les membres de ma nouvelle équipe… Eh, Sakura…

- Oui?

- Motus!

Et Lee (Ino) quitta le petit appartement d'Ino (Sakura).



Sakura (Sasuke) était toujours aussi perdue… Elle ne connaissait rien au habitude de sa coéquipière, et elle n'osait pas prendre de douche pour des raisons évidente… Et puis, Sakura avait un corps superbe (selon Sasuke), et elle ne pouvait pas la mater comme une vicieuse, saurais été indigne d'elle… En même temps, elle en avait très envie…

Elle s'était enfin décidé quand on sonna à la porte… C'était lui… Enfin Sasuke, elle était seulement en serviette… Mais si la personne qui était dans son corps était son petit ami, elle pourrait découvrir qui c'était… Elle ouvrit donc… Et là Sasuke la regarda avec un air pseudo sensuel, et lui dit:

- Ohayo Sakura… Comment vas-tu?

- Euh… Bien merci…

Et là, Sasuke l'embrassa à pleine bouche, c'était agréable, il embrassait bien… Mais qui étais-ce? Il y avait comme un goût de ramen… Sakura le repoussa gentiment et le questionna:

- Qui es- tu?

- Ben, Sakura, tu ne me reconnaît pas? C'est moi Sasuke…

- Qui êtes-vous en vrai?!

- Ben Sasuke…

… Sakura le regarda comme s'il était fou… puis soudain… Sasuke la ré embrassa une seconde fois… C'était toujours aussi agréable, il y avait toujours ce petit goût de ramen… Une minute… DE RAMEN?!

- NARUTO!

Sasuke rougit fortement, et se mit à bégayer:

- Mais… Mais non… Je suis… Sasuke…

- Je ne mange jamais de ramen! Baka!

- Sa… Sasuke?!

Sasuke (Naruto) se mit à glapir…

- Mais si t'es Sasuke, où est Sakura?!

- Dans le corps d'Ino! Baka!

Sakura (Sasuke) ressenti une énorme fatigue… Pourquoi avait-elle un idiot pareil sur le dos… En plus, elle l'avait encore embrassé… D'ailleurs, elle avait trouvé ça agréable… Kami-sama … Sakura rougit violement… Elle allait devenir folle! Elle mettait Naruto à la porte quand la serviette qu'elle avait autour de la taille tomba…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!



Tenten (Temari) cherchait Naruto (Hinata). Elle l'avait finalement retrouvé près du lac en bordure de la forêt… Tenten (Temari) se dit que cette jeune fille était très romantique. Elle sourit. Et l'interpella…

- Bonjour, Naruto…

- Ohayo… Tenten-san… Comment vas-tu?

- Bien… Tu sais que tu es trop polie pour être Naruto?

- Euh…

- Je voudrais te poser des questions sur ton cousin, je peux?

- Euh… Oui…

- Je voudrais savoir ce que Neji ressent pour Tenten… Enfin… Moi quoi…

- Oh… Je…

Naruto ( Hinata) se mit à rougir, jouant avec ses doigt comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était angoissée…

- Je… J'ai promis à Neji-nii-san de ne rien dire… Désolée Tenten-san…

- Ce n'est pas grave… C'est parce que ce matin, Neji, dans ton corps, est venu chez moi, et ma déclaré qu'il m'aimait… Enfin… Qu'il aimait Tenten… Donc…

- Ah… Je… Je vais aller lui parler… Je m'excuse de sa part pour le

dérangement… J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas réveiller.

Kami-sama: mon dieu

- Non non… Ne t'inquiète pas… Bon je te laisse, je dois aller au rendez-vous des équipe. À plus tard Naruto…

- À plus tard…

Tenten (Temari) parti rejoindre son équipe au point de ralliement prévu.



Shikamaru avait mal à la tête, c'était sa mère qui l'avait réveillé ce matin là, et quelle mère… Pire que Temari! Et après on s'étonna que le faignant déteste les femmes… C'était normal, avec une furie pareil pour génitrice… Même sa sœur qui était pourtant pas mal dans le genre était plus calme…Il avait vite filé de cette maison de dingue avant que la mère ne lui demande de faire on ne sait qu'elle autre corvée. Shikamaru traînait maintenant dans Konoha à la recherche de Kankuro, dans son corps…

Shikamaru (Gaara) se fondait dans son rôle aussi facilement qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Il finit par trouver les deux autres membres de son équipe. Ino et Chôji.

- Bonjour Shikamaru… Comment vas-tu? Et toi Chôji?

- Hn…

- Bonjour…

- Mmh, vous êtes très bavard… Qui j'ai face à moi? Moi je suis Sakura…

- Kiba.

- Gaara.

- Bon… D'accord… Asuma-senseï dépêchez vous de venir!



Neji (Tenten), Tenten (Temari), et Lee (Ino) se réunirent sur le terrain d'entraînement n°14. Ils avait prévu de s'entraîner en attendant leur professeur. Mais ça se termina vite en bavardages intempestifs… Trois jeunes femmes ensemble ça donne ça…

- Et alors, là, je vais me doucher… Et qu'est-ce que je vois… Neji à une tache de naissance en forme de cœur sur les fesses…. Et puis, quel homme. Il est trop bien foutu!

- Moi je n'ai que ton corps Tenten, alors je n'ai rien d'aussi viril à mater. Donc pas grand-chose à déclarer… À part… Ce matin, il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te faire une déclaration d'amour.

- QUI?!

Neji (Tenten) et Lee (Ino) la pressait de question… mais Tenten (Temari) ne voulait rien dire de plus.

- Et toi Ino, le corps de Lee, il est comment?

- Ben… Il est viril, il a pas une super gueule, mais il a super corps!

- Ah ouais? Je veux voir ça!

- Ah non, c'est que pour moi!

Les trois jeunes adultes éclatèrent de rire.



Du coté de l'équipe 7, on avait: un Naruto rouge d'embarras, une Sakura rouge de honte, et un Sasuke rouge de plaisir. Une équipe très rouge en somme… Kakashi (Anko) arriva, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Kami-sama, on n'est pas dans la merde…

- Bonjour… Kakashi-senseï comment allez-vous?

- Bien… Très bien!

- Hi… Naruto! Protège moi!

- Euh… Oui… Sasuke-kun…

- Naruto, le vrai! Arrête tes conneries!

Kakashi (Anko) regarda ses élève un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, elle allait bien s'amuser avec eux… À voir leur tête il commençait déjà à flipper.

Elle les conduisit sur le terrain d'entraînement n°13, et… Pour éviter de choquer les plus jeunes nous allons plutôt vous passer un documentaire sur les pingouins… Alors… Euh… Les pingouins vivent sur la banquise et euh… Bon, si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, vous allez sur google, et vous tapez Pingouins…



Hinata (Neji), Kiba (Lee) et Shino (Chôji) rejoignirent Kurenaï (Asuma) à leur point de ralliement. Elle les laissa s'entraîner sur le terrain n°8. Ils étaient plus vieux que ses habituel élève, elles ne savait pas quoi leur faire comme cours. Ils travaillèrent en solo, puis en équipe. Ils étaient consciencieux, calme, bon, Kiba n'arrêtait pas de défier les deux autres, mais ça leur permettait de plus travailler.

Mais Neji fut vite gêné par le corps d'Hinata, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser le corps d'une femme, Hinata avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, et qui sautait et le gênait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il devait s'arrêter toute les deux minutes pour remettre son soutien-gorge.

Lee, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas très bien à utiliser Akamaru. Le chien n'arrivait pas à comprendre se qui arrivait à son maître, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas sur de reconnaître son odeur. Il ne pouvait pas bien combattre, il n'était pas adapté l'un à l'autre.

Quand à Chôji, il avait une peur bleu des insectes. Il n'arrivait pas à les utiliser. Et les voir sortir de tout les pores de sa peau le dégoûtait. Il avait même failli ne pas mangé le matin même tellement il était répugné.

En gros, l'entraînement se serait bien passé, si il avait été dans leur corps respectif.



Kankuro (Shino), Temari (Shikamaru), et Gaara (Kankuro) n'avait pas d'entraînement prévu, ils étaient donc tout trois en ville.

Temari était bien, pas d'Ino sur le dos, pas de furie maternelle, rien, que deux des types les moins bavard de tout le pays du feu. Elle était assis sous un arbre, et regardait les nuages. Pendant ce temps, Gaara apprenait à Kankuro à ce servir de ses marionnettes tout était calme et serein. Malgré tout, Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tenten (Temari). Il était dans son corps, un corps drôlement bien foutu d'ailleurs… et elle lui avait parlé ce matin, sans l'insulter… Du moins, presque pas. Elle prenait cette mission à cœur.



Cela faisait 4 heures que Shikamaru (Gaara), Ino (Sakura), et Chôji (Kiba) attendait Asuma…

- Je crois… Non je suis sure, Asuma senseï est en Kakashi! Et il était vraiment en retard…

Quand soudain Chôji déclara d'un ton légèrement moqueur:

- Et ben, Kakashi senseï s'emmerde pas… Vous bosser parfois?

Chôji ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arriva que déjà il volait à travers la rue.

- Ouah…

- Merci.

Shikamaru (Gaara) venait de lui faire un compliment!

À suivre…

**N'oubliez pas mes reviews... Il faut que la vieille se reprennent, ça va pas fort!**


	4. Chapter 4: La fête

**Coucou!**

**Bon alors voilà un new chapter... L'avantage avec ce site, c'est que j'améliore mon anglais **

**Tsunade: Tu sais, je crois que tout le monde s'en fou...**

**Mwa: Tiens, t'es de retour toi?! **

**Tsunade: Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué?**

**Mwa: C'était juste étonament calme. **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi (Tsunade: A quoi ça sert que tu le répete à chaque fois, ils sont à moi!)**

**Review:**

Tsume: Tu verras, on trouve vite!

**Tsunade: T'es pas trop aimé en ce moment... **

**Mwa: Va au diable espèce de vieille carcasse!**

**Bonne lecture à tous! (Tsunade: Ouais, c'est ça!)**

**Chapitre3: La fête.**

À 18h30, tout les chûnins se regroupèrent chez Ichiraku pour fêté leur premier jour d'échange. Gaara (Kankuro) s'approcha de Shikamaru (Gaara) avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier sentant le piège, il le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Dis donc Gaara… J'ai discuté un peu avec Shûkaku… Et devine ce qu'il m'a dit…

Shikamaru blanchit encore plus qu'il ne pouvait le faire.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Et si!

- Shûûû-kaaa-kuuu!

- Gloups… Gaara… Tu me fais peur là…

Shikamaru se retourna, boudeur. Dès qu'il retrouverait son corps, la première chose qu'il ferait, se serait de poussé son frère du haut d'une falaise. Foi de Jinchuuriki!

- A… Ayu… Ayumi!

- Si tu tiens à la vie Kankuro, je te conseille d'arrêter tes conneries… N'oublie pas que dans le corps de Shikamaru, Gaara peut te faire faire n'importe quoi!

- Tema? C'est toi?

- Ben oui… Ah, merde, je suis dans le corps de Tenten…

Gaara (Kankuro) et Tenten (Temari) se regardèrent amusé, Ayumi était la secrétaire de leur Kazekage de frère. Elle avait 17 ans tout comme lui, et était un peu (beaucoup) maladroite. Finalement ces changements de corps avait du bon, ils allait pouvoir percer à jour tout les secrets de leur frère cadet.



Sakura était un peu dans le même états d'esprit vis-à-vis d'Ino. Cela faisait deux ans que sa meilleure amie couchait avec Lee, et elle ne l'apprenait que maintenant. Elle avait appris aussi qu'Ino portait du rembourrage dans ses soutifs! Elle allait la faire chanté avec ça! Elle allait aussi lire son journal… Ino (Sakura) s'en frottait déjà les mains.

- In… Euh… Leeeee-kun… Je voudrais te parler de… quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sak… Ino?

- Je pourrais te parler de… Rembourrage…

- Tu vas pas me faire ça?!

- Hihi… Pourquoi?

Lee (Ino) ne répondit rien, et partit rejoindre Gaara dans sa bouderies.



Temari (Shikamaru) arriva près de Tenten (Temari). Cette dernière l'apostropha:

- Hé Temari!

- Mmh?

- Jolie ta tenue… Non mais t'es pas bien! Tu veux me foutre la honte?! C'est totalement ringard ce que tu portes! Viens là que je rétablisse mon honneur!

- Hein! Mais que…

Tenten (Temari) attrapa Temari (Shikamaru) par le bras et la traîna dans une arrière salle.

- Déshabille toi, je vais faire quelque chose de ces pauvre nippes.

Elle sortit un fil et une aiguille, et une paire de ciseaux et tailla dans la longue tunique informe. Après une demi-heure de travail, Temari (Shikamaru) était devenue une des filles les plus sexy de la soirée… elle portait une mini robe rouge sans manches, resserré par un ruban à la taille, le col était haut, mais il y avait ensuite un énorme trou qui faisait décolleté, le col et le bas du décolleté était relié par des fils, les même fils reliait les manches du haut des épaules au longue manches un peu plus bas sur les bras (je ne sais pas si c'est très représentatif , dans c'est cas là, imaginez Temari habillé mis sexy mis sage). Temari (Shikamaru) se regarda dans le petit miroir de Tenten…

- Qu'Est-ce…

- Allez on y va!

- Mais…

Tenten (Temari) le ramena brutalement dans la salle où Temari (Shikamaru) rougit de gène… elle se sentait toute nue. Un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approcha d'elle et commença à la draguer ouvertement. Temari était très gênée.



Sakura (Sasuke) face à Ino (Sakura), rouge de gène, se confondait en excuse… Ino ne comprenait pas tout.

- Répète moi tout Sasu… Sakura… Je ne comprends pas…

- Ben… Tu vois, chez moi… J'ai pas… Enfin tu sais quoi…Et puis je dors pas avec… Un tee-shirt… Donc au réveil… Et puis… Pour la douche… Tu sais… Naruto… Dans mon corps… Ensuite… Il m'a… enfin… Tu vois… Et …

- Sakura va au bout des choses.

- JaifaittomberlaserviettedevantNaruto,iltavutoutenue!

- QUOI! Sasuke Uchiwa! Tu vas mourir!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Et Sakura (Sasuke) parti en courant poursuivit par une Ino (Sakura) furieuse.



Temari (Shikamaru) se faisait encore draguer, d'ailleurs se type commençait même à la peloter… La pauvre Temari était morte de trouille.

Tenten (Temari) se rapprocha furieuse, attrapa Temari, et roula un patin magistrale à la pauvre jeune femme qui ne comprenait rien. Le pauvre mec parti en courant… pourquoi les plus belle sont-elles toujours lesbiennes?! Se demanda-t-il.

Temari (Shikamaru) avait trouvé se baiser ultra agréable, mais c'était pas son corps, et c'était Tenten en face! Enfin, c'était Temari mais… Il sentait le migraine venir à grand pas.

Tenten (Temari) se décrocha de Temari (Shikamaru) par tout les kamis, qu'avait-elle fait, heureusement, elle étaient dans un coin reculer, personnes n'avait vu ce qu'elles avait fait… Elle aurait pu ruiner son image. Mais elle avait aimé ça… C'était étrange. Avait-elle aimé embrassé Shikamaru Nara, ou était-elle en train de devenir homosexuelle… Quel idée tordue avait eu l'hokage. Mais elle devait avouer que ça l'avait amusé d'embarrasser l'autre faignant.

Elle décida de retourner auprès de son frère avant que l'autre ne reprenne ses esprit et la questionne.



Lee (Ino) était sorti de sa bouderie, et mangeait avec Shino (Chôji). Il avait tellement de problème de cœur qu'il se consolait dans la bouffe. De toute manière, il ne risquait rien, ce n'était pas son corps, il pouvait bien l'engraisser un peu. Mais ça voulait dire que si elle le voulait, Ino (Sakura) pouvait la rendre obèse. Elle avait de la chance, son corps était entre les mains de Sasuke. D'ailleurs où était l'autre gros front quand on avait besoin d'elle! Il l'avait vu menacer Sakura (Sasuke) de la tuer. La pauvre…

Et Kiba (Lee) où est-ce qu'il était encore allé se fourrer?! Quel con celui là aussi!



- Coucou Hinata-chan!

- Chut Sasuke-kun… Ici je suis Naruto…

- AH oui!

Hinata rougissait de plus en plus, Sasuke (Naruto) ne faisait aucun effort pour ce fondre dans son corps… Il était bruyant, et on avait jamais vu Sasuke sourire et rire autant… Naruto (Hinata) ne savait plus quoi faire, son ami se comportait manière totalement Narutoesque, quand à lui, il était trop timide pour ce comporter de manière totalement excentrique.

Sasuke (Naruto) finit par partir embêter Chôji (Kiba).

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Naruto? Ça pourrait être sympa!

- Ouais mais… Ça craint… Ce serai pas cool pour les autres… T'imagine si on est tous puni! Il vont nous en vouloir éternellement!

- On va s'arranger pour empêcher l'hokage de voir notre conneries…

- Ouais! Voilà comment qu'on va faire…

mais c'est que c'est très français ça mon petit Naruto…

Les deux garçons continuèrent de comploter. Genma (Iruka) les regardait d'un air soupçonneux, il sentait la connerie venir à grand pas. Il décida d'aller en parler à Kakashi… Euh… Non, il fallait aller en parler à Asuma (Kakashi).



Sakura (Sasuke) avait réussi à calmer Ino (Sakura), enfin, presque. Elles étaient maintenant face à face, et la blonde fulminait. Elle regardait son amie d'un regard noir. Sakura était gêné, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable, elle-même n'aurait pas supporté que Sasuke (Naruto) lui fasse le même coup… il fallait le surveiller il était capable de se balader nu en pleine rue.

- Écoute Sakura… Je suis désolée. C'est la faute de Naruto, il a débarqué chez toi en se faisant passé pour moi, et il m'a embrasser sans même me demander mon avis. J'étais en serviette de bain, j'allais à la douche, et puis, j'ai lâché la serviette de surprise, t'aurais fait pareil si j'avais débarqué chez toi pour te rouler un patin.

- Mouais, mais pourquoi t'es allé à la douche? Tu voulais mater?! Pervers!

- Mais non! C'est une habitude, au réveil, je me douche! C'est qu'une question d'hygiène!

- Mais… Mais… Sasuke-kun, promet moi que tu feras attention la prochaine fois.

- Oui…

- Et tripote pas trop sous la douche!

Sakura (Sasuke) rougit. Ino (Sakura) éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante Sasuke… J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant puis retourna au restaurant.

Sakura (Sasuke) avait le cœur qui battait fort… Elle mit cela sur le compte de la course poursuite. Et partit à la suite de son amie.



En rentrant au restaurant, Ino (Sakura) passa par derrière, elle avait un curieux pressentiment. Ce qu'elle vu fut au-delà de ses espérances, il y avait Kiba (Lee) et Lee (Ino) qui s'embrassait amoureusement. C'était chou. Ino eu quand même la présence d'esprit de toussoter discrètement. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent rouge de honte. Ino était morte de rire.

- Si les proprio des corps voyait ça… Ah la la… Il y a des photo qui se perde!

- Sakura! C'est pas drôle! Tu nous a foutu les boules!

- C'est le terme! Hahaha!

- Sakura! T'imagine leur réputation!

- Oh t'inquiète Ino! J'ai vu Temari et Tenten s'embrasser tout à l'heure!

- C'est qui Temari et Tenten?

- C'est là que c'est drôle, c'est Temari et… Shika!

- Nan…

- Si! Mais je pense pas qu'il sorte ensemble… Il y avait un mec qui draguait Shikamaru en Temari, la proprio de corps a pas du apprécier… Surtout que Shika ne faisait aucun effort pour s'en débarrasser! Bref, vous imaginez! En plus après lui avoir roulé la pelle de sa vie, elle la laissé en plan et est parti rejoindre je ne sais plus qui… Le pauvre Shika doit encore être tétanisé dans un coin de la pièce. C'est trop drôle.

- J'imagine, pauvre Shika, son premier baiser, donné par Tenten, alors qu'il est lui-même dans le corps de Temari!

Lee (Ino) et Ino (Sakura) se marrent pendant un moment, puis Kiba (Lee) les rappela à l'ordre. Ils rentrent tout trois dans le restaurant.



Comme l'avait si bien dit Ino (Sakura), Temari (Shikamaru) était tétanisé, elle venait de se faire embrassé par une autre fille! Pas qu'elle en soit une, mais ce qui le choquait plus, c'était la personne qui avait pris l'initiative. Temari. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait compris que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres, et elle venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois en ébranlant toute ses convictions. Elle alla au bar et commanda le truc le plus fort qu'elle trouva, en l'occurrence une vodka. Elle la but cul sec. Et les effets se firent vite ressentir. Elle fut prise d'une envie de rire incontrôlable, et de danser. Elle attrapa la première personnes qui passait et se mit à danser. La dite personne, qui se trouvait être Gaara (Kankuro), ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait, et quand finalement il reconnut le visage de sa sœur, il la traîna de force dehors pour lui faire prendre une douche froide.

Mais Temari se cramponna au premier poteau électrique qui passa, et hurla au viol. Le pauvre Gaara ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, il perdait totalement le contrôle de la situation. Il appela donc ses amies à la rescousse. Tenten (Temari) et Lee (Ino) arrivèrent à ses cotés, la première lui jeta d'un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête, tandis que l'autre aidait Gaara à arracher Temari (Shika) de son poteau. Et c'est finalement à coup de baffe qu'ils réussirent à ramener Temari à la réalité.

Tenten chopa Temari par l'oreille et hurla dedans:

- NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE! TU ME FOUS LA HONTE A FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI DANS MON CORPS! TU VAS TE CALMER MON CHER, SINON, QUAND TU VAS REINTEGRER TON PROPRE CORPS, TU VAS PASSER UN MAUVAIS QUART D'HEURE!!!

- Euh… Tema… Calme toi, il a juste bu un peu…

Tenten attrapa Temari sous les bras, et déclara d'un ton las:

- Je le ramène à l'hôtel, on sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire comme connerie en pleine rue… Il serait capable de se faire baiser par cinq type en même temps, sans s'en rendre compte!

- D'accord Tema. Faites gaffe à vous.

- Ouais.

Et les deux partirent vers l'hôtel où dormait les trois du désert.

Elles étaient presque arrivé quand…

À suivre…

**laissez des reveiws.**

**Tsunade: On me voit encore à peine, si ce n'est moins... **

**Mwa: La fic est pas centré sur toi! **

**Tsunade: ça, c'est une grosse bétise, parce que sinon, tu aurais quatre fois plus de reviews!**

**Mwa: Mwé... Bah laissez en quand même, ça serait sympa. **


	5. Chapter 5: Les conséquence de nos actes

**Coucou!**

**Comment ça va? Moi ça va pas fort... Je suis en semaine de contrôle... TT.TT (TSUNADE: Je crois qu'il s'en fiche royalement) Et du coup, je ne peux pas m'occuper de mon bébé (TSUNADE: ... Son ordinateur portable... )**

**Disclamer: TSUNADE: Oui, oui, on sait, les persos sont pas à toi, tout ça tout ça... Magne...**

**MWA: Je crois qu'elle va pas bien en ce moment... excusez là...**

**Reviews:**

**Angel50: Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics! (TSUNADE: ça lui donne l'impression d'être aimée...)Merci pour ta review.**

**Daffy ze Hinti: Je les trouve très constructif tes com, il me donne du courage pour supporter l'autre cinglé... (TSUNADE: Je crois que c'est de moi qu'elle parle... MWA: Alors tu sais aussi te servir de ton cerveau des fois?)**

**Tsume: Il faut bien mettre un peu de piquant dans leur histoire, sinon, ce ne serais pas drole... , et pis Sasuke dans le corps de Sakura, c'est franchement délirant!**

**Dynou: Merci pour ta review.**

**MWA: vala, bonne lecture à t...**

**TSUNADE: Magne!**

**MWA: Je vais finir par croire qu'elle aime ma fic...**

**Chapitre4: Les conséquences de nos actes.**

- Salut les filles… comment ça va?

- Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer… si vous veniez avec nous!

Temari (Shikamaru) et Tenten (Temari) se retournèrent, faisant face à trois garçons, d'environ 19/20 ans. Un sourire lubrique sur le visage. Tenten se retourna et les regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Venez vous amuser avec nous… On va bien rigoler!

- Ouais! On va se marrer!

Temari s'était relevée, et regardait les trois autres, avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Les garçons s'approchèrent.

- Allez dites nous vos petit nom les filles, on va bien rigoler…

- Dégagez!

Tenten commençait à avoir peur, Temari était complètement bourrée, et dans le corps de Tenten, elle aurait du mal à les défendre toute les deux… le seul moyen d'y arriver serait de sortir Temari de sa torpeur. Mais comment faire… Un des sale type attrapa Temari par la taille et se mit à la peloter. Les deux autres attrapèrent Tenten et l'entraînèrent avec eux. Et alors que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient cote à cote, Tenten murmura à l'oreille de Temari:

- S'il te plait Shika, aides moi.

Ce qui se passa alors, seul Temari (Shikamaru) le sait. Toujours est-il qu'à cette instant là, Temari redevint Shikamaru. Il attrapa Tenten par le bras, envoya un coup de pied au premier type qui passait puis attrapa les deux autres par la nuque et les cogna entre eux. On avait jamais vu Shikamaru aussi énergique.

Une fois les trois abruti mis KO, Shikamaru attrapa Tenten par le bras et l'emmena avec lui. Arrivé à l'hôtel où logeait le Kazekage et sa famille, et une fois rentré dans la chambre de Temari, il s'assit sur une chaise, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Shikamaru… Comment t'as fait pour redevenir toi-même?

- … Tu pourrais le faire aussi… Entre minuit et trois heures, la métamorphose est affaiblie, et donc on peut redevenir nous même.

Tenten se concentra, et réussit à redevenir Temari.

- Euh… Shika… maru…

- Hn?

- Merci.

Shikamaru releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était debout, près de la porte, rougissante. À cette instant, il la trouva d'une beauté saisissante. Il se releva et avança vers elle, lentement. Et là, là…



Le lendemain, quasiment tout les chûnins se réveillèrent avec la gueule de bois. C'était le cas de Lee (Ino) et Kiba (Lee) qui ne savaient même plus où ils étaient.

- Mmh… Lee… Tu sais où on est?

- J'crois qu'on est dans une chambre, à l'hôtel au dessus de Ichiraku… M'enfin… J'suis pas sur… J'ai mal à la tête…

- Ben en tout cas, dans le corps de Kiba tu tiens mieux à l'alcool… Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé hier soir?

- J'suis pas trop trop sur… Mais si on a fait quoi que ce soit de physique, on devrait pas tarder à le ressentir…

- 'Trop mal à la tête, je sens plus mon corps…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un moment, essayant de se remémorer ce qui c'état passé la veille.

- Oh la la… Pauvre Kiba, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait avec son corps…

- On lui dira rien…

Les deux se rhabillèrent en vitesse, puis descendirent acheter deux médocs contre la gueule de bois à la pharmacie. Il ricanèrent sur tout le trajets en pensant à la tête de se pauvre Chôji (Kiba) quand il récupérait son corps.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Tenten (Temari), rouge pivoine, qui évitait qu'on la remarque.

- Salut Tenten!

- Ah… Euh… Salut!

À la suite de cette courte discutions, elle partit vite.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Shika?

- Allons le voir… on en saura sûrement plus.

Ils partirent donc en direction de l'autre hôtel de Konoha (celui qui accueille les personnes importante). Kiba (Lee) laissa Lee (Ino) en bas, et partit rejoindre Neji (Tenten). Pendant ce temps là, Lee (Ino) monta jusqu'à la chambre de Temari (Shika). Elle toqua à la porte puis entra.

- Salut Shika…

- …

- Oula, t'es pas bavard!

- 'lut Ino…

- Allez Shika, on va faire un jeu, tu vas deviner qui j'ai rencontrer tout à l'heure!

- …

- Allez devine!

- Ino… Tu sais garder un secr… Non laisse tomber.

- Vas-y, je suis une tombe! Tu sais que si tu sors avec Temari tu peux me le dire! Tu sais bien que je le répèterais à personne! Juste à mon mec et à Sakura! C'est tout! Promis!

- Ino… pourquoi tu parles de Tema?

- Hein?! Euh…

- Ino.

- Bon d'accord… On la croisée en bas, rouge.

- 'Tain Ino… Tu dois pas en parler, on sort pas ensemble… C'était juste…

- Une erreur?

- Oui!

- Tu sais Shika, mon mec, c'est avec ce genre d'erreurs qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble…

- Oui mais la première fois, ni toi ni Lee n'était bourré!

- Comment tu sais pour Lee?

- J'ai vite compris…

Lee (Ino) rougit de plaisir, son meilleur ami ne lui en avait jamais parlé par égard pour ses sentiments, c'était touchant. Elle se reprit vite.

- Bon alors raconte moi ce qui c'est passé avec Tema hier soir! Après je te raconterais la crasse qu'on a fait à Kiba!

- Ça ne te regarde pas Ino. De plus…

Il rougit:

- Il ne c'est rien passé avec Tema.

- …ri.

- Pardon?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu l'appelle Tema, d'habitude tu l'appelle Temari. Et encore, seulement quand t'es bien luné. Donc, excuse-moi d'avoir des doute!

- Tu m'emmerde Ino! On a couché ensemble! Voilà! T'es contente?! Maintenant dégage! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!!!

Temari (Shikamaru) était énervé! C'était la première fois qu'il lui criait dessus. Lee comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait compris dès qu'il l'avait vu qu'elle était perturbé, mais il n'avait pas pu résister. À cet instant, Lee (Ino) se sentit mal, il avait honte de lui. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se retourna et murmura dans un souffle:

- Je suis désolé… Shika-nee-san.

Il quitta l'hôtel et partit en courant chez Ino (Sakura).



Ino (Sakura) s'était réveillée parfaitement sobre, elle n'avait pris qu'une bière la veille. Elle préférait faire attention avec l'alcool parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les mauvaise surprise des lendemain de cuite. Et puis, ça l'amusait de regarder les conneries que faisait ses amis quand il était plein.

Ce jour là, cependant, quand Lee (Ino) arriva, elle craint que son ami n'est fait quelque chose qu'il regrettait. Ce dernier était en larme, et il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Là… Là… Ça va… Je suis là ma belle… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Je … Je … Je me suis réveillé avec Lee… Tout allait bien… Et puis je … Tu sais avec Shika… et puis on a vu Tenten.. Enfin… Temari… et… et … Je me suis disputée… En plus… Tu sais … Moi je m'en doutait… Mais… surtout que… Tu vois… Moi… Shika…

- Ino… Calme toi et explique moi tout calmement…

- Je me suis disputée avec Shikamaru, je voulais lui tirer les vers du nez… Et puis… J'ai été trop loin cette fois ci. Il me pardonnera jamaiiiiiiiiiis!

Ino (Sakura) serra un peu plus son ami contre elle, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait de s'être disputer avec son coéquipier, elle-même ne supportant pas se disputer avec Sasuke (Naruto) et Sakura (Sasuke). Mais, là, elle ne pouvait que consoler Lee, et attendre que Temari (Shikamaru) fasse le point.



Sakura (Sasuke) se lava et se retrouva une fois encore face au miroir. Il avait tout prévu la veille. Il avait même mis une nuisette. Il se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi servait c'est machin?! Il avait l'impression qu'on en voyait plus dans cette tenue que nue. C'était drôlement sexy. Il se regardait dans le miroir, quand finalement il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Ino (Sakura) la veille. Il rougit et parti à la salle de bain.

Pendant sa douche, Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Finalement elle décida de faire comme si c'était son corps. Elle sortait de la douche quand on sonna à la porte. Elle partit ouvrir en peignoir. C'était Ino (Sakura).

- Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes me voir nue!

Le visage de Sakura (Sasuke) s'enflamma, Ino ( Sakura) se moquait de lui ou bien…

- Je plaisante Sasuke! Je suis venu te voir pour vérifier que tu n'allait pas montrer mon corps à qui mieux mieux!

Sakura rougit de plus belle.

- Je plaisante Sasuke! Tu es trop facile à embêter! Je suis juste venu te rendre visite! Je m'ennuyait toute seule, et comme je trouvais pas le journal d'Ino, je me suis dit: tiens, et si j'allais embêter Sasuke! Ça serait rigolo!

- Merci! Je vois avec plaisir que je ne sers qu'à vous amuser! C'est fou ce que vous m'aimez!

- Hihi! Fait pas cette tête Sasu! On t'aimeuh!

- Dit Sakura? T'as bu?

- Moi? Naaaaaaaaaan! Je suis parfaitement sobre! Pourquoi tu dis çaaaa?

- Euh Sakura? Entre et va t'asseoir dans la canapé. Je t'apporte un bon café.

Sakura (Sasuke) parti faire un café à Ino (Sakura), en retournant dans le salon, Ino (Sakura) s'était endormit dans le canapé. Sakura regarda son amie. Elle dormait à point fermé. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. Sakura s'apprêtait à la réveiller quand dans un souffle ensommeiller Ino déclara:

- Je t'aime Sasuke…

À suivre…

**TSUNADE: Elle se lache la petite Sakura...**

**MWA: Avoue, ils t'ont touché tout les deux...**

**TSUNADE: N'importe quoi!**

**MWA: Tu rougis.**

**TSUNADE: Ferme là! Et vous, laissez des reviews, qu'elle me lache!**


	6. Chapter 6: Prémisse

**Coucou!**

**Salut les gens! Comment allez-vous?! (MWA: Et toi la vieille, ça va? TSUNADE: Depuis quand t'es gentil avec moi toi?! MWA: Depuis que j'ai eu deux heures de gym, et que je n'ai plus la force de bouger un orteille, alors surement pas de me battre contre toi!) J'ai failli oublier de poster ce chapitre! ça craint quand même!**

**Disclamer: TSUNADE: Vu que l'autre est crevé, je répond à sa place: Les perso ne sont qu'à notre maître à tous, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Reviews:**

**Angel50: Les chapitres ont tous la même longueur malheureusement pour toi. Mais en contre partie, je poste régulièrement!**

**Tsume: contente que ça te plaise, je fais la promesse qu'il seront tous casés avant la fin!! Ce chapitre là est la finition du précedent!**

**TSUNADE: Je remarque que le nombre de reviews a encore baissé... Menfin... Laissez un petit mots quand vous passez! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, je vais essayer de réveiller l'auteur avant la fin du chapitre.**

**Chapitre 5: Prémisse.**

Sakura (Sasuke) n'avait jamais compris ce qui c'était passé avec Ino (Sakura). Avant qu'il ne parte pour rejoindre Orochimaru, Ino (Sakura) était toujours sur son dos, et après son retour, son attitude avait changé elle était devenue différente, uniquement amicale. Il avait finie par penser qu'elle l'avait oublier… Mais il en était apparemment autre.

Sakura (Sasuke) ne savait plus quoi penser, elle devait faire le point sur ses propre sentiments. Avait-elle apprécié? Qu'avait-elle ressenti quand Ino (Sakura) lui avait déclaré à son retour qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui? Et surtout qu'avait-il ressenti en l'entendant dire qu'elle l'aimait? Ce sentiment était-il pour Ino (la vraie) ou pour Sakura (la vraie)? Il ne savait plus où il en était.

- Hn… Sasuke?

Ino (Sakura) se réveillait, avait-elle conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit?

- Mmh… je me suis endormie? Excuse moi pour le dérangement… Ino est passé me voir, et elle a noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool… Et j'ai un peu bu avec elle… mais je tiens mal l'alcool. Et puis après son départ, je me suis perdue dans Konoha… Et mes pas mon ramené ici. Voilà. Je… Je vais te laisser… Désoler de t'avoir déranger!

Ino s'apprêtait à repartir quand Sakura l'interpella:

- Sakura!

- Oui?

- Tout à l'heure… Dans ton rêve, tu as dit quelque chose. Et euh… Enfin… Tu sais, tu as prononcé mon nom… Et puis aussi… Tu as dit que… Tu…

Sakura dit la fin tellement bas qu'Ino eut peine à l'entendre. Puis elle s'exclama les joues légèrement rose.

- Ah bon?! Oh. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! C'est du passé! Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon ben… Je vais y aller! Salut Sasuke!

- Salut.

Et là, qu'avait-elle ressenti?



Tenten (Temari) était rentré chez elle, précipitamment, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à croiser Hinata (Neji). Celui-ci l'aborda de manière courtoise.

- Excuse-moi Tenten, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier… Tu veux pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. S'il te plait.

Tenten passa d'un air perdu, à l'air perturbé, pour finalement, atteindre un air purement triste. Elle finit par éclater en larmes dans les bras d'Hinata.

- Euh… Tenten… Arrête de pleurer… C'est pas important…

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Tous ça c'est la faute de ce crétin de Naraaaaaaaaaaa! Si il s'était pas bourré, j'aurais pas eu à le raccompagneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Mais maintenant je sais plus où j'en suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Je crois que je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuh!

Hinata la regarda comme un extra-terrestre. Mais ne pu s'empêcher de la consoler.

- Euh… Faut pas pleurer Tenten… C'est…

- Chuis pas Tenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, chuis Temariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Euh… Oui Temari.

Neji (Tenten) était allé chez Tenten (Temari) pour demander plus d'information sur le fameux garçon à lui avoir fait une déclaration d'amour. C'est alors qu'il avait croisé Hinata, et Tenten.

- Euh… Temari, Neji… Que se passe-t-il?

- Oh… Tenten… Je suis heureux de te voir! Je sais pas ce qui lui prend, je lui parlais tranquillement quand elle s'est mise à pleurer. Et là… Ben…

- Le mieux c'est peut-être d'appeler un de ses frères. Kankuro par exemple.

- Je vais le chercher, reste avec elle Tenten!

- Hein?! Mais…

Neji (Tenten) n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'Hinata (Neji) était déjà loin.

Temari (Shikamaru) s'était vite aperçue qu'elle avait été trop dur avec Lee (Ino), elle avait donc prévue de passé s'excuser, mais avant, il voulait aller faire le point avec Tenten (Temari). En chemin, il croisa Hinata (Neji).

- Hinata!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nara?! Je suis pressé

- Ah Hiûga! C'est toi. Est-ce que tu as vu Tem… Tenten?!

- Dit moi? Est-ce toi le ''crétin de Nara''?

- C'est possible… pourquoi?

- Parce que Temari est en train de chialer sur l'épaule de Tenten, et qu'apparemment c'est de ta faute.

- Ah…

- Bon je te laisse, je vais chercher Kankuro!

Et Hinata repartit en courant. Temari (Shikamaru) le regarda d'un air bizarre. Puis il reparti vers chez Tenten.

- … Et puis, en plus, ce matin, je savais plus quoi faiiiiiiiire! On a même pas parléééééééééééééééé!

- Qui?

- Je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuh!

Temari arriva à ce moment là.

- Euh… Temari… ça va?

- Nara? Tu sais ce qu'elle a?

- Je… Tema… Viens par là… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. De toute manière tu m'aimes paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! T'étais bourréééééé!

Le regard de Neji (Tenten) allait de Temari (Shikamaru) à Tenten (Temari).

- Bon, je vais vous laisser discuter… Et je vais retenir Kankuro et Neji…

- Merci Tenten.

Tenten s'éloigna le sourire au lèvre. Décidément l'idée de l'hokage était vraiment bonne.



- Hein?! Soit plus clair Hiûga? Je comprend que dalle à ce que tu me raconte! Tu dis que Temari, ma petite sœur donc, dans le corps de Tenten ta coéquipière, est en train de pleurer dans les bras de Tenten, qui est dans ton corps, toi Neji Hiûga?

- Oui.

- Eh ben. Je te suis alors.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent vers chez Tenten.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Neji (Tenten) qui justement les cherchait.

- Tenten? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'étais pas avec Temari?

- Si, mais elle est en train de discuter avec le type qui la mise dans cet état.

Gaara (Kankuro) intervint paniqué.

- Attends? Son État? Elle est enceinte?!

- Ben… C'est-à-dire que… On en sait rien.

- allez me chercher Gaara! Il est dans le corps de Shikamaru.

Neji (Tenten) et Hinata (Neji) se regardèrent un fragment de seconde. Puis Hinata partit chercher Shikamaru (Gaara).



Naruto (Hinata) se baladait avec Chôji (Kiba) et Kankuro (Shino).

- Dis-moi Kiba, arrives-tu à t'adapter au corps de Chôji? J'ai un peu de mal avec celui de Naruto… Il a beaucoup de chakra.

- Ben ça va pour moi, j'ai quelques problèmes avec le surpoids de Chôji, mais tout va bien sinon. Akamaru me manque aussi.

- Ah… Et toi Shino?

- Ça va. Kankuro m'a expliqué comment me servir de ses marionnettes.

- Bien.

- Mais tu nous a dit que Naruto avait beaucoup de chakra. Dis m'en plus.

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer… Je ressent comme une grande puissance. Sans en expliquer la provenance. C'est étrange. Mais en même temps c'est agréable.

Naruto (Hinata) continua de leurs expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Ohayo Naruto! Bwahaha! J'adore dire ça!

- O… Ohayo Sasuke-kun.

- Ah et … Chôji et Kankuro…

Sasuke (Naruto) s'ennuyait, et après avoir mangé 18 bol de ramens (il avait battues son record!) il avait décidé d'aller se balader. Il avait alors croisé Naruto (Hinata) et sa bande.

- Vous faîtes quoi? Je m'ennuie! Je peux venir avec vous?! Sivouplé!

- Naruto, t'es lourd!

- Meuh non!

- Dégage.

- Bon d'accord. Tu viens Hinata-chan! Je t'invite à Ichiraku!

- Euh… Bi… Bien… Allons-y. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, à plus tard.

Hinata et Naruto partent tout les deux vers Ichiraku.



Sakura (Sasuke) avait pensé toute la matinée au déclarations d'Ino (Sakura). Elle était finalement parvenue à une conclusion simple. Maintenant il fallait aller en référer à la principale concernée. Elle était donc en partance pour l'appartement d'Ino.

Ino (Sakura) n'était pas ressorti de chez elle après la visite chez Sakura, elle avait retiré son tee-shirt, avait mis un casque, et c'est avec la musique à fond dans les oreilles qu'elle s'était allongé sur son lit. C'est pourquoi, quand Sakura avait frappé à sa porte, elle n'avait rien entendu.

Sakura avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte sans réponse. Inquiète, elle était finalement rentrée par effraction. Elle avait traversé le petit appartement silencieusement, et après avoir vérifier toute les pièces, était entré dans la chambre d'Ino. Et c'est là qu'elle avait vu son amie. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les jambes et les bras écarté, avec pour seul haut un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle, et en bas un pantalon noir. Elle était atrocement sexy. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Sakura en entrant. La deuxième fut que si la vraie Sakura avait été installée à cette endroit à sa place, ça aurait été encore plus beau. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, Ino (Sakura) était allongée sur son lit, sans bouger, et il ne fallait pas la violer sur place (surtout que ça n'aurait pas été très facile) il fallait vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle lui prit le poignet pour prendre son pouls quand Ino se réveilla en sursaut. Elle retira son casque.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sasuke?! Qui t'as fait entrer?!

- Euh… Excuse moi Sakura… Je … Je … J'ai cru que tu avais fait un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oh… Je vois. Tu… voulais quelque chose?

- … Euh… Et si tu ré enfilait un tee-shirt, après je pourrais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Oh… Euh… Oui… va dans le salon, je te rejoint.

Sakura (Sasuke) reparti au salon, rouge pivoine. Ino (Sakura) avait à peu près la même couleur. Une fois son débardeur blanc mis, elle alla rejoindre son amie.

- Que voulais- tu me dire Sasuke?



Naruto (Hinata) et Sasuke (Naruto) étaient à Ichiraku.

- Dis Hinata, je… Voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi Naruto-Kun?

- Je… Tu vois, j'ai une passion pour le dessin, et tu sais, d'habitude je dessine des paysages, et là… Je voudrais dessiner un modèle vivant.

- Et?

- Je voudrais savoir si… tu voudrais bien poser pour moi?

Naruto rougit. Sasuke rougit.

- Euh… Poser comment?

- Ben je sais pas… assise, ou debout… sous un arbre… dans un endroit que tu aimes…

- Non… Ce…Ce que je veux dire c'est… Poser… Nue?

Le dernier mot il l'avait à peine chuchoté, et c'est rouge de honte qu'il regardait le parquet de chez Ichiraku.

- Oh! Non! Jamais je ne te demanderais ça! Tu seras habillé comme tu le sens. Enfin, j'aimerais quand même que ton vêtement colle avec le décor… Par exemple, si l'on fait à la plage, je préférait que tu portes un paréo, ou une tenue de plage, si l'on fait à la montagne, une tenue d'hiver… Tu comprends?

- Oui. Mais, dis moi Naruto-kun, tu veux me dessiner dans qu'elle corps? Le tien, ou le mien?

- Le tien bien sur! Le mien j'en ai rien à fiche!

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter dans quels conditions le dessin devrait être fait. Il se donnèrent rendez-vous à minuit et demi le soir même, chez Naruto.

À suivre…

**TSUNADE: Et voilà Naruto qui nous dévoile un penchant pour le dessin... C'est lélève de Jiraya pas de doute!**

**MWA: Tu as mal lu Tsuna, Naruto veut garder Hinata habillé!**

**TSUNADE: Tout de même...**

**MWA: Laissez des reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: couples

**Coucou!**

**Tout d'abord, Tsunade a prie des vacance, elle ne reviendra donc que dans le prochain chapitre... Elle vous a laissé un petit mot, mais il était trop menaçan, il aurait pu vous chaqué...**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais à un homme qui vit loin... TT.TT**

**Reviews:**

**Daffy-ze hinti: Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé, mais ça doit être trop fort... Tu m'en file un peu?!**

**Tsume: Contente que tu ai aimé mes couple, je t'avais dit que je changerais pas! Pour "ki é ki" j'utilise simplement le chapitre 1 Je me fatigue pas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre6: couples.**

Quand Gaara (Kankuro) arriva finalement il tomba sur une scène qui le laissa sur le cul. Tenten (Temari) et Temari (Shikamaru) qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

- Euh… Je ne veux pas vous déranger mesdemoiselles, mais… Vous êtes au courant que vous êtes en train de ruiner la réputation des proprio de ces corps…

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent en rougissant.

- Alors ça y est? Vous sortez enfin ensemble? Pas trop tôt!

- Merci Kankuro. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu veux te débarrasser de moi!

- Meuh non. Au fait Nara, prépare toi, quand Gaara va l'apprendre, tu vas te faire défoncer! Je te conseille de lui l'annoncer tant qu'il est dans ton corps, parce qu'après…

- Euh… merci Kankuro…

Tenten regarda son frère avec un sourire. Puis son regard se reporta sur sa nouvelle petite amie.

- En attendant qu'on lui annonce, Kankuro, je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. Sinon…

- T'inquiète Tema. Je dirait rien.

Naruto (Hinata) et Sasuke (Naruto) passait dans le coin quand il entendit ça.

- Quel secret il faut garder?!

- Naruto-kun… Ça ne nous regarde pas.

- Galère… Si Naruto est au courant, c'est foutu pour le secret.

- C'est même pas vrai! Je sais garder un secret!

Sasuke regardait Temari avec le regard-ki-tue ( un cousin éloigné du regard-made-in-Uchiwa )

- Me regarde pas comme ça Naruto, je ne te dirais rien.

- T'es méssant! Je boude!

- Pff dobe.

Tout le monde se retourne vers la voie. C'était Sakura (Sasuke) et Ino (Sakura), et elles se tenaient par la main!

- Oy Sakura-chan! Sasuke-baka! Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main? Sasuke-baka, tu sais que Sakura-chan ne se perdra pas!

Les autres personnes présentes se regardent avec un air très lasse.

- Euh… Naruto-kun… je… je ne crois pas que Sasuke-kun et Sakura-chan se tiennent la main de peur de se perdre…

- Ben alors pourquoi ils se tiennent la main?

- Je… je pense que c'est parce que… tu vois…

- Non.

Sakura (Sasuke) qui en a marre de ce discours d'idiot intervient:

- Si je tiens la main de Sakura, c'est parce que c'est ma copine maintenant!

- …

Sasuke ( Naruto) ne répondit rien, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

- Euh… Naruto? Ça va?

- …

- Je crois qu'il a bugué.

Les sept amis le regardèrent avec un air perturbé. Puis soudain:

- YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Félicitations Sakura-chan.

Sasuke avait hurlé sa joie, puis il reprit son sérieux:

- Sasuke… prends en soin sinon je t'explose la gueule à coup de Rasengan. C'est clair?

- Euh… Oui Naruto…

- Merci Naruto… Mais si il me fait quoi que se soit qui ne me plaise pas… On le renverra à son frère dans une enveloppe!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.



Shikamaru (Gaara) s'était réveillé avec l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Il avait fait une grâce matinée, et maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas s'être levé tôt et d'être allé faire une ballade dans Konoha. Il se leva donc en vitesse et parti vers le centre ville. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. C'est en arrivant près de là ou logeait Tenten (Temari) qu'il vit tout le monde. Ils étaient tous réunis, et compris qu'il y avait quelque chose quand tout le monde se tut à son arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez?

- Euh…

Tenten s'approcha de lui, le prit par le bras, et l'entraîna plus loin.

Le petit groupe se sépara à cet instant, chacun partant dans une direction différente.

Naruto et Sasuke continuèrent à avancer vers la forêt, Sakura et Ino partant vers le centre ville, Neji et Hinata rentrèrent au domaine Hiûga pour s'entraîner avec Lee qui devait les attendre là-bas. Finalement il ne resta bientôt que Temari et Gaara qui se regardait avec appréhension attendant le verdict de Shikamaru, et ledit Shikamaru qui écoutait Tenten avec attention.

- Shikamaru Nara.

- Euh… Oui…

- Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque. En commençant à sortir avec Temari, tu t'engage à avoir sur le dos ses deux frères, ainsi que le risque qu'en cas de rupture il y est un conflit diplomatique. Après tout ça, veux-tu encore sortir avec elle?

- Pff… Galère… Ouais.

- Bien. Alors bienvenue dans la famille.

Temari (Shikamaru) le regarda comme on regardait un alien, ce type était vraiment en train de le soutenir? Ou plutôt essayait-t-il de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait abandonner maintenant. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'avait pas programmé ce qu'elle faisait.



Ino (Sakura) ne savait pas comment interpréter la réaction de Sasuke (Naruto). Ça l'avait touché, il avait eu la réaction d'un grand frère protecteur. Elle pensait qu'il aurait fait une crise de jalousie, mais non. Elle regardait Sakura qui avançait tranquillement en lui tenant la main.

- Sasu?

- Oui?

- Qu'as-tu penser de la réaction de Naruto? Crois-tu que c'était sincère?

- Il est capable de nous cacher qu'il est se sent seul ou qu'il est triste, alors je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il était sincèrement content pour toi.

- Oui mais… Il a quand même eu un long silence…Tu ne crois pas qu'il est pu se faire un masque?

- Je ne sais Sakura, on verra bien dans les jours qui vienne. Où veux-tu aller?

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de se promener dans les rue de Konoha quand Lee (Ino) débarqua devant elle.

- Grand front! T'as réussi à l'avoir?! J'y crois pas! Sasuke, sortir avec Sakura c'est carrément du masochisme!

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux la truie?! Tu n'arrivera pas à foutre notre bonheur en l'air! Et puis t'es mal placé pour me critiquer! D'ailleurs je t'annonce que Shikamaru et Temari sortent officiellement ensemble.

- Ah ouais? Cool. Et pour toi et Sasuke, c'est depuis quand?

- Depuis ce matin.

- En tant que meilleure amie, je te dit félicitation, mais en tant que rivale, je te conseille de te casser, et de me laisser Sasuke!

- M'en fiche! Toi t'as Lee!

Lee (Ino) regarda Ino (Sakura) d'un air profondément blessé.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas en parler!

- Allez Ino, c'est Sasuke, ça craint rien!

- Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eu hier?! C'est vraiment dégueulasse!

- Mais Ino…

Lee (Ino) partit, vexée.

- C'était pas fin ça Sakura.

- Je sais, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est sorti tout seul.

- T'inquiète… Je le sais ça. Allez viens, on va manger.



- Dis-moi Naruto-kun, on a prévu de faire le dessin ce soir, mais on ne peut pas se retransformer!

- Et ben si! Je tiens le tuyau de Shizune! Entre minuit et trois heures, on peut redevenir nous même! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait le rendez-vous à minuit et demie!

Naruto (Hinata) et Sasuke (Naruto) allaient à l'endroit où il se réunirait le soir même.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Il y avait un lac, des arbres et un petit chemin. Tout cela faisait très stéréotypé romantique. Mais ça allait bien avec Hinata.

- On va aller chez toi pour trouver des vêtement mignons qui colleront au cadre.

- D'accord.

Ils quittèrent la clairière, et repartirent vers le manoir Hiûga.



Neji (Tenten), Hinata (Neji) et Kiba (Lee) étaient déjà au manoir. Comme à leur habitude, il s'entraînait en équipe. Mais c'était difficile.

- Euh…Tenten… Est-ce que tu… Pourrais me donner une astuce pour… Euh…

- Qu'y as-t-il Neji?

- Tu sais pour… Euh… Tu sais… Les machins là…

Hinata rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Ah! Oui… Le mieux à faire c'est de porter des bandage stabilisant. Tu sais comment faire?

- Euh… Ben j'essaie de pas trop y toucher en fait… Par respect pour Hinata-sama.

- Bon, viens par là, je vais te les mettre. Lee, on s'absente deux minutes, continue à t'entraîner sans nous.

- D'accord! Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec vous!

- Ben tiens… Ça faisait longtemps!

Neji et Hinata partirent vers la chambre d'Hinata. Ils y trouvèrent les bandages dont parlait Neji. Il en prit, s'assit sur le lit d'Hinata, et l'appela:

- Allez, arrêtes de faire l'andouille et mets toi torse nu.

Hinata obtempéra plus rouge que rouge. Elle enleva son blouson, puis sa côte de maille, puis finalement son soutien-gorge. Elle se retrouva les seins à l'air devant Neji. Il commença à lui passer le bandage autour de la poitrine .

- Aïe!

- Excuse moi. Plus je sers, plus ça tiendras.

Elle termina l'enroulage.

- Voilà. Tu peux te rhabiller.

À cet instant, Hinata (Neji) s'approcha de Neji (Tenten) et…

- Neji-nii-san, je ne te dérange pas? Je dois venir récupérer des vêtements.

- Ah… Euh… Hinata-sama… Vas-y…

Hinata était rouge d'embarras, elle avait failli embrasser Neji, et Naruto (Hinata) avait failli les surprendre!

- Mais Hinata-chan, pourquoi as-tu besoin de vêtement?

- C'est… Pour… Euh… Cette nuit…

- Hein?!

- C'est compliqué à expliquer! Entre Naruto-kun, on va trouver ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire.

Sasuke (Naruto) s'approcha et déclara d'un ton expert

- Il faudrait une tenue un peu ancienne, un yukata peut-être, dans des couleurs bleu nuit, ou bien blanc.

- Je dois avoir ça dans mes affaires de cérémonie. Attends une seconde… voilà! Je l'ai trouvé!

- Cool, on peut y aller alors… Je dois dire que je suis pas bien ici.

- Bien.

Neji et Hinata les regardait bizarre, les deux autres partirent ensuite précipitamment.

- Euh… Neji?

- Oublie! Viens, on va rejoindre Lee.

À suivre…

**Reviews! Pleeeze!**


	8. Chapter 8: à amour, amour un quart

**Coucou les djeunes... (je sais c'est trop con comme expression... ')**

**ça va? **

**TSUNADE: Non, ça va pas, j'ai carrement aucun rôle dans cette fic... Alors quand en plus on sait que...**

**MWA: Ta gueule! Faut pas dire!**

**Disclamer: Les perso appartiennent tous à un homme qui habite très (trop) loin!**

**Reviews:**

**Daffy ze hinti: Je suis contente que ça te plaise je l'avais dit dans le résumé, c'est du Yaoï et du Yuri physique, mais du Hetero psy! Comme tu dis, mieux vaut éviter de tomber dans le guimauve... Si c'est le cas, merci de me prévenir!**

**Tsume: Sakura n'en rate pas une! Mais c'est bon... ne t'inquiète pas... j'aime pas les histoires qui se finissent mal!**

TSUNADE: Bonne lecture cher lecteur de mon coeur que j'adore... TT.TT

MWA: C'est rien Tsunade, ça va passer...'

**Chapitre7: à amour, amour un quart…**

Lee (Ino) avait continuer à traîner dans Konoha, furieux. Ino (Sakura) était sa meilleure amie, et elle s'amusait à répéter à tout vent tout ses secrets. Devant Sasuke en plus, quelle garce.

C'est en chemin qu'il croisa Temari (Shikamaru). Elle aussi se traînait. Quand ils se virent ils s'arrêtèrent, et se regardèrent pendant longtemps.

- Shika…

- Ino! Viens par là… je veux te parler.

- Je… Je suis désolée Shika… j'ai été trop loin. Si… Si tu ne voulais pas me parler, je n'aurais pas dû insister.

- Non… c'est moi… je… je suis désolé, tu es ma meilleure amie, et … je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

- Alors on est de nouveaux amis?

- Mouais… je ne me souviens pas être devenu ton ennemi.

Il lui sourit, elle le regarda de ses regards lasse digne d'un Nara.

- Alors! Raconte moi! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir pour qu'elle puisse briser ton armure de fainéantise?! Est-elle un bon coup?!

- Inoooo… ça ne te regarde pas… de plus hier soir j'étais complètement bourré! Alors je me souviens plus.

- Mais comment vous avez fait dans vos corps de femme pour…

- Tu n'es pas au courant? Entre minuit et trois heures, on peut redevenir nous même.

- Ah ouais! Cool! Et… Oh merde! Pauvre Kiba! On a… pffihihi!

- Galère…

Ils se regardèrent amusés, qu'est-ce que Lee (Ino) pouvait faire comme conneries quand on le laissait sans surveillance.



Ino (Sakura) et Sakura (Sasuke) avaient été mangé dans un petit restaurant rapide de Konoha, puis elles avaient traîné dans Konoha un peu au hasard.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander Sakura?

- Ben… Euh…

- Qu'y a-t-il Saki?

- Voilà! C'est ça! Je voudrais bien que … tu m'appelles tout le temps comme ça…

Ino (Sakura) rougit timidement. Sakura (Sasuke) lui fit un sourire attendrie, cette fille était vraiment marrante, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

- Je… c'est un peu ridicule quand même…

- Mais non… et puis, n'ai pas honte de ce que tu veux… ma mère me répétait toujours ça quand j'étais petit.

- Ta… ta mère?

- Oui.

- Je… merci pour ton soutien.

- De rien Saki. Tu veux faire quoi maintenant?

- Je dois m'acheter de nouvelles armes… alors… si ça ne te déranges pas…

- Non, non, allons-y.

Elle lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Sakura (Sasuke) rougit légèrement. Elle aimait quand Ino faisait ça, mais ça la gênait qu'elle fasse ça en pleine rue.



Temari (Shikamaru) passa prendre Tenten (Temari) chez elle.

- Salut.

- Ah, coucou Shika! Où on va?

- Où tu veux.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent vers le centre de Konoha. Tenten portait un petite robe épaule, avec des manches longue, elle arrivait au genoux, et était rouge.

- Tu… Tu… je suis vraiment obliger de le dire?

- Non Shikamaru, tu n'es pas obligé parce que ce n'est pas mon corps! Mais quand je redeviendrais moi-même, tu seras obligé!

- Galère…

Elles partirent manger en ville.

- Dis-moi Shikamaru, c'est quand ton anniversaire? Moi c'est le 30 août.

- Le 26 Février. Mais j'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire, c'est trop galère.

- Ah… et y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimes?

- Bien sur!

- Quoi?

- J'aime le calme, et regarder les nuages, et dormir…

- Ah! Oui, d'ailleurs t'es sur que t'es pas Narcoleptique? Tu t'endors tout le temps, n'importe où!

- Je ne suis pas narco! Je suis juste un Nara, et le plus faignant qui plus est! C'est tout.

- Ouais, mais en même temps, t'es super intelligent alors…

- Mouais, ça c'est toi qui le dit, perso, je ne me sens pas particulièrement intelligent, et puis, je dois dire que j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est trop galère.

- Avec toi, tout est galère!

- Ouais.

Elles continuent de discutée, quand elles arrivent au…

- ''Charbon doré''? c'est quoi ce nom à deux balle?!

- Tema…

- Oui?

- Tu voulais aller quelque part où la bouffe est bonne, mais je roule pas sur l'or, alors j'ai pris un resto à la foi bon et pas trop cher.

- D'accord, mais je disais pas ça pour critiquer, c'était une constatation, je suis comme ça moi, tu devrais le savoir!

Elles entrèrent pour manger.



Il était minuit. Sasuke (Naruto) frappa à la porte de chez Naruto (Hinata).

- Bonsoir Naruto-kun… c'est… c'est ton matériel à dessin?

Sasuke portait avec lui une petite valise en bois.

- Oui… tu es prête Hinata-chan.

- Oui… une seconde, je me dé métamorphose, et je vais m'habiller… entre…

- Ok! Je vais faire comme toi… le corps de Sasuke est beau, mais sa vie est d'un monotone!

Naruto (Hinata) partit dans sa chambre se changer. Naruto (le vrai) retrouva sa forme initial, tandis qu'Hinata retournait dans le salon, Naruto la regarda ébahi, elle était trop belle. Elle portait un Yukata bleu marine, avec des fleurs de lotus mauve.

- On peut y aller.

- Ok.

Ils partirent. Une fois dans la clairière, Hinata attendit que Naruto lui donne des instructions.

- Alors… vas t'asseoir sous l'arbre, là-bas, près du lac… voilà, comme ça…

Hinata s'assit sur le sol, les deux jambes du même coté, un coude sur le sol.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur face à elle, prit un crayon à papier et une feuille et commença à croquer. Une fois le croquis terminé, il se saisi d'un crayon plus sombre, pour faire les contours. Il gomma ses premiers traits. En tout, ça lui prit une heure et demi.

- Ça y est, le reste, je peux le faire seul. Merci Hinata-chan!

- De… de rien… Naruto-kun.

- Je te raccompagne?

- Si… si tu veux.

Naruto et Hinata partirent en direction de la ville. Ils avançaient tranquillement quand Naruto, rosissant, commença à parler:

- Euh… Hinata-chan, est-ce que … estcequetuveuxsortiravecmoi?

- Euh… j'ai pas bien compris…

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?

Hinata et Naruto étaient pivoine, elle s'était arrêtée, et le regardait.

- Oui.

- C'est vrai?!

- Oui…

- YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Chut… Naruto-kun… il y a des gens qui dorment.

Naruto se reprit, et raccompagna Hinata chez lui.



Le lendemain matin, Sakura (Sasuke) et Ino (Sakura) se réveillèrent chez Sakura. Elles étaient toutes les deux allongé sur son lit, et Sakura (Sasuke) regardai sa petite amie avec un air anxieux. Ino se réveilla.

- Hn… Sasuke… comment vas-tu? Bien dormi?

- Hn… je voudrais te poser une question Sakura…

- Oui? Quoi?

- Comment réagirais-tu si…

- Arrête de prendre des pincettes avec moi, et dis moi ce que tu as à m'annoncer!

- J'ai l'intention de me relancer à la poursuite d'Itachi.

Ino ne répondit rien, elle se leva, attrapa ses vêtements qui traînait un peu partout, et alors qu'elle allait sortir déclara:

- On doit aller voir Tsunade-sama à 10h. J'ai à peine le temps de me préparer, je rentre, à tout à l'heure.

- Sakura! Attends!

- À plus tard Sasuke!

Une fois rhabillée, Ino (Sakura) partit en courant de chez Sakura.

- Et merde!

Sakura (Sasuke) se prit la tête entre les mains, mais qu'avait-elle fait?! Elle partit prendre sa douche, puis s'habilla. Elle partit ensuite au bureau de l'hokage.



Tenten (Temari) se réveilla une fois de plus à l'hôtel où logeait Temari (Shikamaru).

- Debout le faignant! Je te rappelle que l'hokage veut nous voir à 10h! Va falloir se presser!

- Mmh…

- Shikamaru! Debout! Ou je te fout en calbut dehors! C'est clair?!

- Mmh… c'est bon… mais je suppose que tu ne veux pas que tout Konoha te vois torse nu?

Tenten émit un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève.

- Bien!

Temari se leva difficilement, tandis qu'elle voyait Tenten s'agiter dans tout les sens, à la recherche de tel ou tel vêtements.

- Magne Shika! Il est 9h45, on ne sera jamais à l'heure!

- Temari… regarde bien la pendule…

- Quoi?!

- Il est 8h45... Tu m'as réveillé pour rien!

- Oups, je suis désolé Shika…

- Maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir un peu…

- Ah non! Maintenant que t'es réveillé, tu vas aller prendre une douche. Et après tu iras t'habiller! Je ne veux pas être en retard!

- Galère… j'ai l'impression d'être avec ma mère.

Temari parti sous la douche tandis que Tenten souriait, elle allait le dresser ce Nara, parole de no Sabaku!



Hinata (Neji) se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Ils s'en souvient soudain, elle aurait dû faire sa déclaration il a trois jours! Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, et là elle alla vers la chambre de Neji. Elle frappa.

- Oui?

- Ohayo Tenten.

- Oh c'est toi Neji? Ohayo… que fais-tu là?

- Tenten je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Quoi?

- Je … je t'aime…

- …

Neji (Tenten) se leva doucement, et s'approcha d'Hinata (Neji).

- Pour l'instant, c'est moi l'homme…

Il attrapa le visage de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

**Alors? Reviews? **

**TSUNADE: Snif, c'est beau...**

**MWA: Je sais pas ce qu'elle a...**

**TSUNADE: C'est toute cette guimauve, ça me rends émotive!**


	9. Epilogue

**Eh oui, vous l'aurez compris, c'est la fin. Mais ne desespérez pas, la fin reste correct. Tsuni, soit heureuse, tu est dans ce chapitre!**

**TSUNADE: Quoi?! C'est vrai?! Géniale!**

**MWA!**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi... (TT.TT) je ne dirais rien de plus pour éviter de me mettre à pleurer comme une fontaine... X.X Trop tard...**

**Reviews:**

**Daffy ze hinti: J'ai bien aimé ton roman moi, une review ça doit d'abord être constructif! Merci pour tes conseils, il me serviront pour la suite! J'espère que ce chapitre sera bien!**

**Tsume: Sasuke est un crétin, tu n'es pas la seule à le pensé... donc ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normale... Si tu veux parler de ta haine vicérale pour Sasuke, mais de ton amour pour le Sasu/Saku, va voir Lullaby12. Elle pense comme toi! Merci d'avoir suivie cette fic! j'espère que le chap te plaira!**

**MWA: Je tiens à te dire Tsunade que Lullaby te soutiens... **

**TSUNI: Merchieuh!**

**MWA: Vala, bonne lecture!**

**Épilogue. **

Tous se réunirent chez Tsunade à 10h. Elle avait ce petit sourire qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle était satisfaite.

- Jeunes gens… Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu, vous avez belle et bien échangé vos corps comme prévu, mais là vous n'aviez pas le choix, mais vous n'avez fait aucun effort quant à vos caractère!

Les Chûnins se regardèrent angoissé, si elle avait été déçus, qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire la prochaine fois…

- … Néanmoins, je me suis bien amusée à vous regarder, et j'accepte de passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Donc… vous pouvez récupérer vos corps.

Divers cris de joie fusèrent à travers la pièce, alors que chacun reprenait son corps.

- Bien, maintenant rentrez chez vous! J'ai des tas de dossier à faire!

- Ouais c'est ça, elle va plutôt roupiller sur une pile de dossier! Quand je

serais hokage, ça ne se passera pas comme… Aïeuh!

Naruto (car c'était lui vous vous en doutez), venait de se prendre un chaise à la figure.

- Non mais ça va pas?! T'es dingue la vieille! T'as failli me tuer !

- Mais oui! Avec une chaise… allez rentrez chez vous.



Sakura rentra chez elle le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Quand Sasuke lui avait annoncé ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, elle avait eu comme un blanc. Si elle avait voulu renier ses sentiments au départ de l'Uchiwa, c'était tout d'abord pour s'éviter de la peine, mais il lui avait fait une déclaration, et elle n'avait pas pu le repoussé. Et maintenant, il voulait repartir. Pourquoi ce type passait son temps à lui briser le cœur? Elle en était là de ses pensés quand on sonna à la porte. Sakura partit ouvrir.

- Bonjour Sakura.

- Coucou Sasuke… que me veux-tu?

- Sakura, il faut qu'on parle.

- Mmh, pas maintenant, je dois aller manger chez mes parents…

- Et après?

- Euh… non, j'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin

- Toute l'après midi? Sakura ne me mens pas, dis le moi si tu ne veux plus me voir, mais arrêtes de me fuir!

- Je… je ne te fuis pas…

- Non, tu m'évite, ce n'est pas mieux!

Sakura éclata en larme. Sasuke se mit à paniquer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleur, il voulait qu'elle s'explique, d'ailleurs elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose:

- Je… Je… Je te déteste! Quand tu… Quand tu est revenu, tu… tu… tu avais promis de ne pas repartir! Je… Je… Je croyais que tu resterais toujours! Mais tu vas repartir! Je te déteste sale traître!

Elle le laissa sur le pas de la porte et partit en courant vers sa chambre. Sasuke fut peiné. Il avait vraiment cru que toute ses erreurs passé serait oublié, mais apparemment non. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se souvint : De la sensation du corps de Sakura sous ses main, de la douceur de ses baisers, et surtout de son sourire qui éclairait ses journées. Il fit demi-tour et parti vers la chambre de son amie.

- Sakura? J'entre.

En entrant, il se prit un ours en peluche dans la figure qu'il garda ensuite entre les mains.

- Dégage!

- Saki…

Sasuke prit le nounours sous les pattes et commença à l'agiter sous son nez. Il prit une voie stupide et commença:

- S'il te plait Saki, sois gentille et regarde le méchant Sasuke qui veut te parler. Tu sais, il a conscience que la vengeance c'est mal, et qu'il est purement stupide de pourchassé un frère qui est trop con et qui passe à coté de tout les plaisirs de la vie… comme… aimez une femme aussi belle que toi par exemple…

- Pfhihi…

Sakura pouffait dans sa couette.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Sasuke Uchiwa… et moi je dois être masochiste pour être amoureuse de toi!

- Tu… tu me pardonne?

- Seulement si tu laisse ton frère venir à toi et pas le contraire!

Sasuke et Sakura se défièrent un instant des yeux.

- J'abandonne… mais tu dois me promettre que si il vient à Konoha, tu me laissera m'occuper de lui!

- Promis!

- Bien. Je peux venir te rejoindre sur ton lit?

Sasuke s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il s'allongea à ses cotés et la prit dans ses bras. Sakura captura ses lèvres, puis bascula sur lui. Elle commença à lui caresser le torse d'une main tandis que l'autre était poser sur le matelas. L'Uchiwa lui enserra la taille d'une main et lui retira sa tunique de l'autre main. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre et…



Naruto et Hinata se baladait tranquillement dans Konoha.

- Tu me montreras le dessin que tu as fait? J'aimerais bien le voir.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux, je l'ai terminé cette nuit.

- C'est vrai? Mais tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup… tu dois être fatigué…

- mais non! T'inquiète pas.

Ils partent tout deux vers chez Naruto. Une fois arrivé, Hinata entra le première. Puis se fut le tour du blond.

- Ouah Hinata! T'as rangé ma maison! Trop bien! Merci! J'irais récupérer mon tableau plus tard. Il est resté chez Sasuke, j'espère qu'il ne me l'abîmera pas.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Bien! Allons manger! Tu m'invite?! J'ai plus une tunes!

- Euh… oui… si tu veux Naruto-kun.

Et voilà les deux compagnons qui repartent vers Ichiraku. Hinata regarda autour d'elle, il y avait toute sorte de personnes, un petit bébé blond qui la regardait avec de grand yeux vert, et là, Neji qui se baladait avec Tenten , et là des apprenti ninja qui jouait au ninja… Une minute… Neji qui se baladait avec Tenten?!

- Neji-nii-san! Bonjour… comment vas-tu?

Neji et Tenten rougirent.

- Bon… bonjour Hinata-sama. Je vais bien, et toi?

- Bien, et toi Tenten-san?

- Bien je te remercie Hin…

- Hinata! J'ai faim!

- Euh… oui Naruto-kun… allons-y… à plus tard Neji-nii-san.

- à plus tard Hinata-sama.

Hinata et Naruto laissèrent Tenten et Neji. Cette dernière regarda son compagnon un air amusé sur le visage.

- Depuis quand Naruto et Hinata sortent ensemble?

- Je sais pas. Tu viens Tenten, allons nous entraîner chez moi.

- Si tu veux.

Et ils partirent au manoir Hiûga.



Lee et Ino avait décidé de se voir pour mettre certaine chose au point. Ils s'était réunis en bordure de forêt. Ino s'était fait belle, elle portait une robe violette qui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec de fines bretelles aux épaules. Elle portait des petit escarpins à talons lacé sur les chevilles.

- Ouah, Ino, c'est pour moi tout ça?!

- Ouais bon… Lee, si je t'ai appelé c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Oui?

- Je… peut-on rendre notre relation publique? Je… je veux plus que ça soit secret.

Lee la regarda silencieux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il restait sans voix. Ino attendit une réaction, anxieuse, si il ne disait rien, tout laissait penser qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée.

- Ino…

- Oui?

- J'approuve totalement ton idée, j'en ai assez de me cacher.

Ino lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa à plein bouche. Lee pourrait enfin expliquer à Tenten et à Neji la raison de ses fréquent retard et de ses absence répété.

- Je t'aime Ino.

Ino arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son petit ami.

- Tu peux répéter?

- Je… je t'aime…

- Kyaaaaaaaah j'adore! Je t'aime moi aussi!

Elle couru un peu plus loin et cria:

- J'AIME ROCK LEE!

Lee couru à sa suite et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

- T'es dingue?! Crie pas comme ça!

Ino éclata de rire ce qu'elle aimait le mettre mal à l'aise, il rougissait toujours, et qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il rougissait (c'est Ino qui pense ça!).

Lee la regarda rire. À son contact il avait changé, il était devenu plus calme, mais également plus réfléchi. Ensemble, il le sentait ils allaient faire des merveilles.



Gaara devaient rentrer à Suna, sa fonction de Kazekage l'y obligeait. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, alors si il ne pouvait (voulait serait plus juste) pas aller à Suna, c'est Suna qui viendrait à lui! Il avait donc téléphoné à sa secrétaire pour qu'elle vienne à Konoha l'assister. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver d'ailleurs. Il l'attendait donc à l'entrer du village.

- … Je suis la secrétaire du… Aïe! Mes dossiers se sont tout éparpillé! Aidez moi au lieu de faire les malins, tout va s'envol…

- Ayumi!

- Ah Kazekage-sama! Ces hommes ne veulent pas me croire quand je leur dit que je suis votre secrétaire il ne veulent pas me laisser entrer… et je me suis foulée la cheville!

- Bien, Ayumi, rentrez, ces hommes vont s'occuper de vos dossiers éparpillé… n'est-ce pas messieurs…

- Euh… bien sur Kazekage-sama!

- Bien. Allez venez Ayumi. Rentrons.

Ayumi était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune, au yeux noirs, elle était très fine, et portait des lunettes. Son tailleur était bleu marine, et elle portait de très léger talons, bleu marine eux aussi. elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, mais elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

- Salut Ayumi! Comment vas-tu!

- Ohayo Kankuro-Kun… je vais bien, et toi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui fit un sourire dragueur:

- Super, surtout depuis que tu est là!

- Mmh? Je suis contente d'être là, c'est la première fois que je viens à Konoha! C'est très joli.

Kankuro et Gaara amenèrent Ayumi dans le bureau de l'hokage pour lui permettre de circuler tranquillement. Kankuro se dit alors qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser à les mettre ensemble.



Temari rouspétais contre Shikamaru, il étais encore allongé sous un arbre à regarder les nuages, et elle commençait à s'ennuyer.

- Shikamaru Nara! Tu as intérêt à te bouger tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te bouges moi-même!

- Ah oui. Et comment vas-tu faire?

Temari ne répondit rien et sourit machiavéliquement. Shikamaru légèrement effrayé décida de se lever.

- Bon que veux-tu faire?

- Je dois aller m'acheter deux/trois choses avant de rentrer! Et puis j'ai faim!

- Tu rentres bientôt?

- Je ne sais pas, ce sera comme le décideras Gaara. Je ne peux pas décider.

- Tu crois que l'Hokage voudrais d'une ambassadrice de Suna à Konoha?

- T'as de ces idée! Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille de moi…

- Dommage.

- Laisse moi deviner… je vais te manquer c'est ça?!

- Pas du tout!

Temari le regarda peinée, et elle parti en courant.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Shikamaru Nara!

- Temari attend!

Trop tard, elle était déjà loin.

- Galère…



Sasuke avait voulu vérifier que Naruto n'avait pas foutu le bordel chez lui. En arrivant, il ne fut pas déçu. Sakura était avec lui.

- Kami-sama! Quel bordel! J'y crois pas, comment peut-il faire ça en trois jours!

- Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé Sasuke! C'est toi qui as fait ça?

Sakura et Sasuke était tombé sur le tableau de Naruto, celui d'Hinata. Il avait été peint à l'aquarelle, dans des couleurs bleu nuit, noir, turquoise et de légère touche de blanc. Le lac était criant de vrai, et il semblait que des oiseaux allaient sortir des arbres. Sasuke et Sakura restèrent sans voix, Naruto avait vraiment du talent.

**Fin**

****

**Alors, qu'en avait vous pensé? vous me laissez un avis? Vous avez aimé? Ou je dois rendre mon tablier? Laissez un com! **

**MWA: Tsuni, tu vas me manquer...**

**TSUNADE: Mouais... On se reverra... **

**MWA: J'espère.**

**TSUNADE: Arrête de me faire de la lèche tu veux?!**

**MWA: Salut!**


End file.
